


Let's Plan a Party, Atsumu-san!

by cheese_tea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Mentioned Ojiro Aran, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu Being an Idiot, Mutual Pining, Party, mentioned Kita Shinsuke, mentioned sakusa kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_tea/pseuds/cheese_tea
Summary: Shouyou ropes Atsumu into planning a party for "Kita-san's friend." Atsumu is confused.[Written for AtsuHina Exchange 2020]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 27
Kudos: 173
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Let's Plan a Party, Atsumu-san!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morisuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisuke/gifts).



A brisk autumn breeze flitted through the MSBY Black Jackals dorm through the open balcony window. The earliest riser of the bunch, Hinata Shouyou, was already outside, doing his daily meditation with the dawning sun as his companion. As the sound of soft piano music from his phone tapered off to silence, Shouyou stood from his mat and breathed in deeply, enjoying the peace of the morning and the calming scent of dew. Today was a special day, and he intended to make the most of it. Thoughts of a certain blond setter crashed through his mind, and he felt his stomach flutter as he stepped back into the warmth of the dorm, mat rolled under his arm. First things first...

* * *

Atsumu’s eyes drank in the vibrant orange and red leaves of the trees lining the quiet street in front of him. The branches arched high above him, stretching towards their companions on the other side, as if yearning to touch. Atsumu understood the feeling. He turned his gaze downward, to the warm hues of leaves already fallen carpeting the road he stood on. The trail seemed to beckon to him, and he walked forwards without contemplating the action. He gave a small gasp as another orange-crowned figure appeared in front of him. This was no tree, however. 

“Shouyou-kun!” He called, starting a light jog towards Shouyou. 

Shouyou turned around and beamed his most blinding smile, the one Atsumu cherished, the one that made his heart pound. 

“Atsumu-san!” He laughed, and Atsumu felt his stomach flip. 

“Shouyou-kun!” Atsumu increased his pace to a sprint now, and Shouyou started to run towards him too, like they were in some cheesy romcom.

“Atsumu-san!” Shouyou cried, his arms stretching out towards him.

Atsumu reached out towards Shouyou, willing his fingertips to extend just a bit more.

“ _Atsumu-san!_ ” 

Atsumu jolted awake, and the vivid reality of his bedroom came into heart-shattering focus. He blinked a few times, still breathing hard, as if he really had sprinted. He covered his face with his hands and groaned. So close.

“ _Atsumu-san, wake UP!_ ”

Atsumu jumped at the voice and scrambled out of his bed, tossing the covers haphazardly behind him.

“Shouyou-kun, are you trying to wake up the whole dorm?” He grumbled once he opened the door. The real Shouyou stood in front of him, every bit as beautiful as his dream self. He was wearing a similar, eager smile, too, and Atsumu couldn’t find it in himself to stay mad at Shouyou long.

Atsumu heard a snort just out of view, and then Sakusa walked past, eyeing him from the hallway. “Like you aren’t the last one to wake up, as usual, Miya.”

Atsumu just rolled his eyes. He liked his beauty sleep, alright? Was that a crime?

“Atsumu-san, hurry up and get ready! We gotta get going!” Shouyou exclaimed, flapping his arms in front of his doorway.

Atsumu peered blearily down at his energetic spiker. “Why, what are we doing?”

“We’re throwing a party for Kita-san’s friend!”

“We are?” Atsumu scratched his head. He couldn’t remember agreeing to anything of the sort. “Wait, you know Kita-san?”

“Of course I do!” Shouyou gave him one of his mega-watt smiles, and Atsumu couldn’t summon the energy to question further. He really could use some coffee. Atsumu shuffled out towards the shared bathroom. 

“I’ll be there soon,” he called behind him, and Shouyou gave him a thumbs up before disappearing to the living room.

When Atsumu entered the living room a mere fifteen minutes later, a record for him, he gave a sleepy nod in greeting to Bokuto, who was busy wiping down the coffee table. “You’re... cleaning?” Atsumu pinched his own arm. Maybe he was still dreaming.

“Hey hey hey! I can be clean too!” Bokuto looked up from his rag. He wiped with the same enthusiasm as everything else he did, swirling the rag in large circles. Atsumu could only marvel at his energy.

Another snort from Sakusa could be heard from the other side of the room, where he dusted down some of the bookshelves. Atsumu was sure he was rolling his eyes. Bokuto never willingly helped to clean.

A lidded cup of coffee was shoved into his hand. “Let’s go!” Shouyou shouted as he pushed Atsumu towards the door. Walking on autopilot, Atsumu followed Shouyou the short distance to their local grocery store, sipping his coffee and wracking his brain for any memory of what was supposed to happen today. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Was he going senile?

“You’re really not a morning person, huh, Atsumu-san.” Shouyou interrupted his thoughts with a bubbly laugh, and Atsumu nearly tripped and spilled his coffee.

“And you’re just a bright ball of sun in the morning, aren’t you, Shouyou-kun,” he grumbled. He had no witty quip this early in the day.

As they stepped through the double automatic sliding doors, Atsumu felt a hand slam on his back. “Aran-kun?” He blinked again. Next to him stood Aran, and behind Aran, Suna was snickering at him, holding his phone up. Kita stood a bit apart from them, giving them all an amused smile.

“Took you long enough!” Aran exclaimed.

“What are you all doing here?” Atsumu looked between the three of them, feeling completely befuddled.

Shouyou cleared his throat next to him. “I told you, Atsumu-san, we’re helping Kita-san throw a party for his friend!”

Atsumu gave a side glance at his three ex-teammates, who all nodded in unison.

“Which friend? Do I know him?” Atsumu furrowed his brows.

When everyone merely smiled at him, Atsumu opened his mouth again to repeat himself. Before he could get the words out though, Shouyou grabbed his wrist, and Atsumu felt all thoughts fizzle out of his mind.

He heard another snicker coming from Suna, snapping him back into the moment. He closed his mouth, which had been hanging open since he felt Shouyou’s hand.

He allowed himself to be dragged through the aisles towards the back of the store by Shouyou, Suna, Aran, and Kita following closely behind them. They weaved through the store, picking up snacks and drinks.

“Ohh, pudding!” Atsumu clapped his hands together as they passed by the packaged dessert section, his mood lifting considerably at the sight. Shouyou stopped in his tracks and peered upwards at where Atsumu was staring with childlike delight.

“Hmm, I guess we could get some.” He reached up to grab a few of the containers, tossing them at Kita and Aran, who deftly caught them and added them to the basket.

Atsumu hummed, a bounce in his step now. Whoever this friend was, guess he liked pudding too. Sounds like a fun person to know.

The group arrived at the produce section, where they selected a variety of fresh vegetables and fruits. Kita led the way, the rest of the group marveling at his ability to select the best produce of the bunch. Kita just appeared amused as he patiently explained how to determine the freshness of each, pointing out discolorations in some less than ideal tomatoes, and the firm feel of the sweet potatoes he deemed worthy. 

When they arrived at the pumpkins, Kita thumped some to demonstrate the hollow sound they were looking for. That set Atsumu and Shouyou giggling, and together they thumped several pumpkins while Suna filmed them and Aran doubled over in laughter at their antics. Kita let them thump a few more, and then he interjected in his usual, quiet manner to tell them to stop disrupting others’ shopping. Atsumu and Shouyou straightened up immediately, as if reporting to an army sergeant, and Aran wiped a tear from his eye at their reaction.

“What kind of cake do you think we should make?” Shouyou inquired of Atsumu as they departed the produce section.

“Huh?” Atsumu scrunched his face. “We’re making cake too?”

“Yeah, you and me!” Shouyou thrust both of his arms in the air with great enthusiasm.

Still, why ask him? Atsumu thought for a moment. “I guess cheesecake is nice...?”

“Okay!” Shouyou chirps, already looking up recipes on his phone. 

“Why not just buy one?” Atsumu ruffled his hair with his hand, still trying to remember when exactly he had agreed to all of this.

“Of course we’re going to make one, Kita-san’s friend is special, after all.” Shouyou grinned, and Atsumu’s ear caught the guffaws of Aran and Suna behind him. 

They throw cream cheese, eggs (“Careful with that!” Aran scolded), milk, flour, cornstarch, and sugar into the now overflowing basket before finally making their way to the cashier.

“You alright carrying that, Kita-san? Lemme get it.” Atsumu reached for the basket, but Kita’s hand stopped him. 

“It’s fine,” Kita gave him a gentle smile, and Atsumu was thrown back to his days at Inarizaki again. Once a captain, always a captain, he mused as he watched Aran and Kita check out.

“We’ll see you in a few,” Aran called as the group split apart—Aran, Kita, and Suna were headed to Suna’s nearby to cook for the party. Atsumu and Shouyou gave them a wave and proceeded back to their dorm, apparently planning to bake a cheesecake.

“You’re really not going to tell me who we’re doing this all for?” Atsumu raised an eyebrow at Shouyou, who was precariously swinging the grocery bag containing the cake ingredients.

“Nope!” Shouyou said, popping the ‘p’.

They entered the dorm to the unusual sight of Bokuto whispering quietly to Sakusa, who was nodding, face obscured by a mask. The two jump at the sight of Atsumu and Shouyou returning. Atsumu frowned at them, but Bokuto and Sakusa merely glanced at Shouyou next to him before standing up.

Bokuto stretched his arms high above his head. “Boy, sure is a nice day for a run,” he said, his voice returned to its usual (loud) volume. In a blink, he had his shoes on and was out the door.

Sakusa merely gave a grunt of acknowledgement as he passed Shouyou and Atsumu, heading back to his room.

“ _What_ is going on with everyone today?” Atsumu cried, frustration creeping into his tone.

Shouyou just patted his arm. “Let’s start baking, Atsumu-san!” He cheerfully bounded into the kitchen and started pulling bowls and pans out of the cupboards above them.

* * *

Shouyou had to repress a giggle at Atsumu’s clear confusion. He’s cute when he looks so lost.

Atsumu was holding a whisk by the wire end between two of his fingers and eyeing it as if it were some kind of mutant creature rather than a cooking instrument.

The two of them had started baking, with Shouyou taking charge since it was clear that Atsumu did not know his way around a kitchen. Guess Osamu got the cooking ability, Shouyou thought to himself, as Atsumu attempted to separate an egg yolk from the egg white and instead splattered raw egg over the counter. 

Shouyou gently shooed Atsumu away from the eggs, setting him to measure out ingredients instead. Shouyou deftly cracked a shell and juggled the yolk between the two halves, letting the egg white drip into the bowl below.

“That’s amazing, Shouyou-kun!” Atsumu remarked, a tone of wonder in his voice.

Shouyou felt his cheeks warm at the praise. He turned his head towards Atsumu, who had stopped his measuring and was staring at Shouyou intently. Shouyou felt a little flutter in his stomach as their eyes met. Atsumu stepped a bit closer to him, and Shouyou nearly dropped the shell still containing the yolk.

“Show me?” Atsumu pleaded, puppy dog eyes working to their fullest intent.

Shouyou felt himself sighing as he caved, knowing there wasn’t much time left, but also unable to deny Atsumu. He watched over Atsumu as he cracked an egg, giving him tips on how to split the shell equally, and giving him his own bowl to practice separating, knowing there’d likely be a few yolk breakages along the way. Several eggs later, Atsumu proudly presented him a yolk in an egg shell, and Shouyou beamed at him as he added it to the bowl of egg yolks.

Shouyou whisked the egg yolks together, and then had Atsumu slowly tip in the cream cheese mixture they had made earlier over the stove. While Shouyou sifted in flour, he handed Atsumu the hand mixer and set him to beat the egg whites.

“Soft peaks?” Atsumu asked after he listened to Shouyou’s instructions.

“Just start, and I’ll tell you when to stop.” Shouyou turned back to his sifting. 

Atsumu shrugged and turned on the mixer, yelping when egg white sprayed from the bowl.

Shouyou bit in a laugh when he turned around and saw Atsumu grimacing with specks of egg white covering his face and clothes.

“Atsumu-san, maybe you should go wash up. I can take it from here.” Shouyou took a hand and wiped some egg white that had started dripping down Atsumu’s cheek. Atsumu’s warm hand grasped his suddenly, and Shouyou gave a tiny yelp of surprise. Atsumu stared down at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Shouyou-kun—”

The doorbell rang through the dorm, causing both of them to jump apart. They stared at each other for a few moments more, before Shouyou snapped back to reality, remembering it’d be Kita and company at the door. 

“Go shower and change, Atsumu-san,” he prompted with a small smile, wiping the egg white from his hand onto a towel before rushing to the door, his hand still tingling from the feeling of Atsumu’s warmth.

* * *

Atsumu obediently took a long shower, enjoying the way the steam enveloped him in a lazy warmth. As he scrubbed off the last of the egg white, he patted his cheek where Shouyou’s hand had rested. Baking with Shouyou, watching him crack eggs and whisk like a pro... Atsumu felt heart palpitations at the mere memory. When Shouyou had touched his cheek, Atsumu had nearly confessed on the spot. If only that doorbell... Atsumu sighed, stepping out of the shower and changing into clean clothes.

He heard the pattering of many pairs of slippers before he came into view of the living room. Aran, Suna, and Kita waved at him as he entered, busy arranging their cooked dishes on the table.

“Can I help with something?” Atsumu asked as he stepped towards the food, hand reaching out to snag a few slices of apples from one of the plates.

“Atsumu,” Kita’s voice carried no anger, just amusement, but it nonetheless stilled Atsumu’s hand. Atsumu blinked up at his former captain sheepishly. “We’re good here, why don’t you go help Shouyou in the kitchen?”

Like he needed any excuse. Atsumu gave a cheery wave and bounded towards the kitchen, where Shouyou was now cleaning up.

“Ah, Atsumu-san! I just finished the cake, it’s cooling in the fridge now.” Shouyou wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. The oven had warmed the small kitchen considerably, and Atsumu moved behind Shouyou to crack a window open.

“You should take a break too, Shouyou-kun.” Atsumu ruffled Shouyou’s hair. “I’m sure whoever’s the guest of honor today appreciates the work.”

Atsumu watched as Shouyou’s face rapidly shifted from confusion to amusement to... was that embarrassment?

“R-right.” Shouyou stammered. The loud ding of a text message chimed, and Shouyou peered down at his phone right as the doorbell rang. “Speaking of...” Shouyou looked up at him with the widest grin Atsumu had seen him wear all day. “ _Why don’t you go answer the door, Atsumu-san?_ ” Shouyou practically shouted, and with considerable force, shoved Atsumu out of the kitchen. 

A very bewildered Atsumu walked towards the front door, wondering why it was suddenly left to him to answer it. Seriously, what the heck was with everyone today? Atsumu turned the doorknob and swung the door wide open to reveal...

“Samu?” Atsumu’s eyebrows flew up. “What’re you doing here?”

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

Atsumu whirled around to see his friends gathered in the living room, whooping loudly. Bokuto was jumping in excitement next to Sakusa, who was wearing a large smirk on his face, mask dangling from one ear. Shouyou was next to them, proudly holding their cake with candles now poking from the surface. Kita was clapping with a wide smile on his face, and Aran was cheering and laughing next to him. Suna stood behind them, recording the whole moment on his phone. 

“You forgot, didn’t you,” Osamu spoke up for the first time, placing a hand on Atsumu’s shoulder as he walked through the door. He was smirking at him in his most annoying way, the way only brothers knew how.

“You _knew_?” Atsumu was incredulous. 

“It _is_ our birthday.” Osamu cocked an eyebrow at him. “I was told it would be a small lunch. I guess they thought I would figure it out, unlike _someone_ here.”

Atsumu opened his mouth to protest, but Bokuto’s voice cut over him.

“Birthday boys, don’t just stand there, get over here and enjoy some food!”

They dug into the birthday feast together, teasing Atsumu over Suna’s videos from earlier in the day. 

“Here they are, trying to play bongos on pumpkins,” Suna choked out through his laughter, tears spilling from his eyes. Aran was already on the floor, clutching his belly. 

“You mean he really didn’t suspect anything the whole time?” Sakusa interjected, nose wrinkled with mirth over his mask. “Even I didn’t think you’d be this oblivious, Miya.”

“Hey now, is this a birthday celebration, or a make-fun-of-me celebration?”

“Why not both?” Aran interjected, a bit breathless from his chortling. 

“Shouyou-kun was a great distraction,” Suna cut in, narrowing his eyes at the two of them, “One smile from Shouyou-kun had Atsumu short circuiting.” The rest of the group laughed, and Atsumu felt himself turning red as he looked over at Shouyou, who was determinedly not meeting his eyes, his ears a faint pink.

In time, the delicious home-cooked food disappeared into grateful bellies, and Shouyou lit the candles on the cake, arranging it in front of the twins. The group broke into a boisterous, off-key happy birthday song, complete with (attempted) falsetto from an over-eager Bokuto, and Atsumu and Osamu clapped along, unable to do anything else but howl in laughter at the antics of their friends.

“Make a wish!” Shouyou prompted them, and Atsumu closed his eyes for a moment, thoughts entirely focused on the tangerine-haired spiker in front of him.

They blew out their candles together to the cheers of the group, and then the cake was cut and shared.

“You made this, Shouyou-kun? It’s delicious,” Osamu mumbled through his mouthful.

“Hey, I help—”

“ _We_ made it together, right Atsumu-san?” Shouyou was beaming at him, and Atsumu looked back at Osamu triumphantly.

Osamu rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you’re giving him too much credit, Shouyou-kun.” 

“Hey!” Atsumu shouted, as Shouyou tried in vain to hide a snicker behind his hand. 

As the party wound down, Atsumu wandered into the kitchen with a stack of dishes, ostensibly helping to clean up.

He spotted Shouyou at the sink washing dishes, and Atsumu stopped in the doorway to quietly admire the man’s movements. God, he looked amazing. Sponge in hand as he scrubbed away at a stubborn bit of charred food in one of the pans, Shouyou’s muscles flexed under his shirt. His tongue poked out slightly from his mouth as he concentrated on his task. Atsumu let out a soft laugh at the sight, drawing Shouyou’s attention.

“Ah, Atsumu-san! Thanks! You really don’t need to help, you should go relax with the others.”

Atsumu discarded Shouyou’s suggestion in favor of stepping closer to him, carefully depositing the dirty tableware into the other half of the sink. “I’d rather relax with you, Shouyou-kun, if that’s alright.”

Shouyou paused in his scrubbing to look up at him, amber eyes searching his face. He hummed, lips curling into a smile. “Did you have a good time?”

“The best time. Even though you all just made fun of me.” Atsumu returned Shouyou’s smile and picked up a second sponge, squirting some detergent onto it.

“You did forget your own birthday.” Shouyou teased once more. “I was surprised you didn’t figure it out by the time we started baking.”

“Well... I guess I was a bit distracted.” Atsumu admitted, his heart pounding. He leaned over to lightly bump Shouyou’s shoulder with his own. “By you.” 

Shouyou let the plate he was scrubbing slip down into the sink. He turned to Atsumu, eyes wide, and a faint blush appeared across his cheeks.

“Distracted by me?” Shouyou bit his lip in the cute way he does when he’s nervous, and Atsumu once again felt fluttering in his stomach.

Gently, he lifted Shouyou’s chin towards him, and then lowered his lips to Shouyou’s in a soft kiss. He had intended to pull away right after, but he felt Shouyou’s arms wrap around his neck, and Atsumu melted into the caress. Tingles ran through his entire body as Shouyou returned the kiss, and time stopped for the two of them.

They were breathless when they broke apart. Atsumu almost couldn’t believe that had happened.

“I-I like you, Shouyou-kun,” he sputtered, and Shouyou’s warm laugh filled the kitchen.

“I like you too, Atsumu-san.”

Atsumu wanted to shout his happiness to the sky and back, but he settled for pulling Shouyou closer instead.

“Happy birthday to me, indeed,” he whispered, as he kissed Shouyou once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! <3
> 
>   
> [Twitter @KyriaTea](https://twitter.com/KyriaTea)


End file.
